Into the Void
by astronomicallll
Summary: She watched his body fall, knowing it was her fault that he was dead. Her only soul mate lay on the ground, his grey eyes staring blankly up at her. Accusing her. One-shot. Not Epilogue Compliant. Warning: Major Character Death.


**Into the Void**

**Author's note: **The plot bunnies hit me again. I figured in between chapters in _Miserable_, I'd try to write some one-shots. Of course, that won't always be the case. The idea for this one just flew into my mind. This is literally written during the battle of Hogwarts, I realize this makes this no longer DH/Epilogue compliant, and I won't go into the details on Harry's side of everything, seeing as it takes away from the feelings I'm portraying.

**Rating: M **[Dark Themes (Death/Suicide)]

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any type of money off of this.

**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione

* * *

She watched his body fall, knowing it was _her _fault that he was dead. Her only soul mate lay on the ground, his grey eyes staring blankly up at her. Accusing her. _You did this. He's dead and now you have nothing, _the voice in her head told her. She hadn't even realized she'd said the spell, and now every eye in the Great Hall was upon her. No one had known what he'd meant to her, their secret trysts, the feigned hatred.

When she'd punched him in their third year, that was when the spark had hit them. After that day, every chance they got they'd disappear off to the Room of Requirement. He couldn't get enough of her body, and she couldn't resist him. The way his lips felt upon her skin, _how he felt inside her_, those were the things she'd never forget. The way his lips looked the day he told her he loved her. That glorious smirk, all of that was now...gone.

She felt empty. The spell had been aimed at the death eater behind Draco, his deranged aunt. She'd felt the shove of another body against her and her wand twitched toward him. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, as she ran for his body. The anguish within her eyes as she lifted his head upon her lap. the Voldemort's voice flooded the room, telling them to bury their dead and the Death Eaters to fall back.

Harry and Ron soon found her still caressing Draco's hair. His eyes still staring up at her. Oh God, that blank look, she couldn't get it out of her mind. Her conscious telling her that it wasn't her fault, _an accident, _but Hermione wouldn't listen to that nagging voice.

"So you loved him?" Ron asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes, I did. I truly did...and now he's gone," Hermione said quietly.

Harry gently laid his hand on her shoulder, saying quietly, "Hermione, there's nothing you can do." She gently lifted his blonde head up off her lap and laid him on the ground. Standing up, she followed Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall and towards the staircase. "I must do something," Harry said and rushed off. He knew Hermione was hurting, but he had to save the wizarding world so she _could _mourn.

Ron and Hermione made their way to the Chamber of Secrets and pulled a fang from the basilisk. After stabbing the horcrux, things were quiet. Then came Voldemort announcing to everyone that Harry Potter was indeed dead. They all made it out to the courtyard. Hagrid carrying Harry's body quietly. Hermione glanced up and noticed how Narcissa's eyes blinked back tears, Lucius' staring blankly. _Just like his..._

Hermione looked away, she could feel the guilt welling up inside and the tears threatening to fall again. She had to pull herself together now, though. She could fall apart after the battle. To everyone's surprise Harry had been alive. Beating Voldemort in a show of spells, ending in "Expelliarmus!"

She dreaded having to face Narcissa for Draco's death. The woman's eyes met hers and in a swift motion they both understood, someone they loved was dead. Narcissa slowly made her way towards her, and when she did finally stand in front of Hermione, "How?" was the only word out her mouth.

"He was hit by a spell, aimed for Bellatrix," was all she could say.

"I understand."

"There's something you should know..."

"Yes?"

"Draco and I..."

"I'm well aware of how my son felt for you," Narcissa stated.

"Oh."

"He was my everything, as well."

Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy looked at each other, both feeling the depression washing over them. They nodded at each other and both walked away.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Hermione had hid herself away from the world. No one had seen her since the day of the final battle. She'd holed herself up in a tiny flat with her thoughts to keep her company. She'd lay in bed most of the day, rarely bothering to get up. She didn't eat, until her body ached worse than the pain in her heart from hunger. She'd dropped so much weight she looked like a skeleton with her skin stretched tightly across.

She took a dreamless sleep potion nightly, to keep his _dead_ eyes out of her nightmares. She ached to be beside him, and it was killing her. She knew she'd mixed too much potion. She knew when she started drifting to sleep, she'd never wake up again. She knew she'd fall into the void, and she'd see Draco again. The thought left a smile on her lips. The smile that froze in place as her heart stopped and her breathing ceased.

Harry Potter found Hermione Granger's body the next day. She was buried, at the request of Narcissa Malfoy beside Draco.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ending this here.  
Probably a bit of skewing on a few details.

Anyway, the end.


End file.
